


One Day Though? One Day

by crosbymalkin871



Series: The Bear & The Mage verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Evgeni promised Sidney he would bathe with him.





	One Day Though? One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to Bear & The Mage, but not really? If anybody has read it, there’s a part where Evgeni promises Sidney to bathe with him. That’s also where the title comes from. Since it sounded like a teaser, I decided to make happen! :) You don’t have to read Bear & The Mage first in order to read this…but it would be really nice for me if you did anyway. lol Not only that, it would help to understand the beginning part of it if you’re confused.

“Давай…Давай…Блядь!”

The Ursine groaned in frustration, seconds away from knocking the Grimoire off his desk. It had been over a month since he broke his arm and he hadn’t practiced any magic during that time. Now that it was healed, he wanted to get back into using Black Magic, however, it wasn’t going as well as he was hoping.

He had been trying all throughout the day. Now the warm colored sky had turned into dark blues and black. White stars were glistening from the window of his study. Mavra slept near his desk while he worked.

“Zhenya?”

Evgeni looked over and smiled at the sight before him. Sidney was standing at the doorway wearing nothing but Evgeni’s giant white robe. The one with the brown fur lining was always Sidney’s favorite, and he doesn’t mind that he decided to wear it. “Yes, beloved?”

“I’m going to run a bath,” Sidney yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Is that alright?” Evgeni’s smile grew wider. His beloved was acting unintentionally adorable.

“Of course it is. You enjoy yourself okay?” Sidney smiled and went over to press a kiss to the top of his head before heading to the bath. The sound of the bath running was like music to Evgeni’s ear and it gave him an idea.

 _I’m suppose I take small break,_ he hums to himself as he followed Sidney. He saw him sitting on the edge of the bath, hand in the water to check the temperature. Walking towards him, he cups Sidney’s face and presses a kiss to his lips that the mage happily obliges in. Sidney’s mouth opens, a soft noise spills out as their tongues slowly glide against each other’s.

When they break apart, Sidney looks at him confused. “What are you doing in here?”

Evgeni motioned his head towards the bath. “Remember how I’m promise I’m join you?” Sidney blushed and nodded. “Well, I want to keep my promise. May I?”

“Of course!” Sidney squeaks out, his face reddening brightly. “I-I mean, o-of course you can.”

The Ursine smirked at Sidney’s boldness. He pressed another kiss to his lips before leaving, returning with candles. He lit them first before setting them all around the room. Sidney smiled at the romantic gesture.

“This is really thoughtful of you,” he muses as he unties the belt of the bathrobe. He too makes a motion to the bath. “You first. I like it when you hold me, this is no different.”

Evgeni nods and strips himself of his pajamas and climbs into the bath. He settles down with a satisfied groan then opens his arms, and Sidney doesn’t hesitate as he lets the bathrobe slide off his body. He sinks into the water and into Evgeni’s hold, closing his eyes as he allows himself to relax.

Sidney allows his head drop back on Evgeni’s shoulder and feels his warm, dry lips press against his temple, kissing there gently.

“Feels good.” Evgeni says quietly. “We need this after everything.”

“Mm,” Sidney mumbles, snuggling back further into Evgeni’s arms. He tilts his head lazily so he can look up. “Will you give me a massage?”

The Ursine smiled down at him. “Of course, beloved.” He gently shifts him forward, kissing the back of his neck before he begins to massage. He starts on Sidney’s shoulders, working away the knots in his muscles, slowly kneading at the skin.

Sidney sighs softly, closing his eyes as he enjoys the massage and relaxes into it. Evgeni works his way down until he reaches his lower back. He gasps when he feels the Ursine’s hand move down to his ass and looks back at him. “I did not realize this was going to become something more.” he says teasingly. Evgeni smirks and chuckles.

“Well, it can be if you want.” he purrs. Sidney reddens and chews at his bottom lip.

“I’m certainly not opposed to that.” he says. Evgeni nods.

“Relax, Sidnyushka. This all about you.” he whispers as he pulls him close, allowing him to rest against his chest. Sidney feels himself getting aroused though he tries to relax as Evgeni says.

He angles Sidney’s face to kiss him, firm but lingering. He slips his tongue in when a small noise comes from the back of the mage’s throat. They break the kiss when their breathing starts to become frantic. Evgeni peppers his neck in sweet kisses and runs his hands down his chest, making sure to touch every inch of his skin.

Sidney groans when Evgeni’s fingers brush his nipples, he rubs the sensitive buds until they harden under his touch and squeezes them teasingly. He lets head fall on Evgeni’s shoulder and pants softly, letting his eyes close as the Ursine worships his body. He feels him stroke all over and his muscles begin to weaken.

The Ursine slowly works his way down to Sidney’s hips and thighs, caressing the skin and spreading his legs. He teases the mage by only pressing the tip of his finger against his hole.

Sidney gasps sharply and moans, arching his back slightly. “Zhenya,” he whines. He bares his hips down slightly, forcing him to slip inside. He moans blissfully and smiles in satisfaction.

Evgeni’s eyes widen in surprise and chuckles, “Desperate, my little котенок?” he teases, slowly moving his finger in and out.

The mage moans again and nods. “With you, I desire you so much I become impatient.”

Evgeni angles Sidney’s chin and lifts his head so he can lock their lips together once more. “Is that so?” He soon adds a second finger and scissors them, stretching out Sidney’s hole.

When the Ursine picks up the pace with his fingers, Sidney breaks the kiss so he can moan, “ _Oh_ …C-Curl your fingers…” he ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Evgeni replies jokingly before curling his fingers up and searching around for Sidney’s sweet spot. It only took him a few tries before Sidney throws his head back, letting out a loud moan. He keeps brushing against that spot and soon adds a third finger.

After half a minute more of that, Sidney is a panting, drooling mess. “P-Please, Zhenya…I-I need you…”

“Don’t worry, котенок. I’ll take care of you.” he whispers as he pulls his fingers out. “Want to be on top of me?”

Sidney quickly moves until he’s hovering above Evgeni, water lapping around them with every movement. He gasped when he felt the tip against his hole. He takes a few deeps breaths before sliding down slowly.

Evgeni gazes up to see Sidney’s eyes flutter closed, his lips parted in a silent gasp, and his head tipping back. He was the most beautiful sight Evgeni has ever seen in his entire existence.  _Like this…he more beautiful_ , he thinks. “That’s it, my little котенок.” he whispers, nosing the shell of the mage’s ear before nipping on the lobe.

Once Sidney got reacquainted with the feeling of having Evgeni completely inside him, he slowly started to raise and lower himself. He gripped the edges of the bath for support as he did so. “G-Gods…Y-You feel so much bigger than b-before.” he moans. His arms were shaking as he lifted and lowered himself.

“I got you, beloved.” Evgeni whispers against Sidney’s neck. He kisses down the column of his neck and across his shoulder, gently nipping there. He slowly begins to thrust lazily up into the mage.

“Feels s-so good…! S-So deep…s-so hard…” Sidney moans, moaning louder when Evgeni hits his sweet spot.

“It’s all for you, my котенок.” the Ursine coos. He starts to increase his pace and his thrusts get faster, hips slapping against Sidney.

A long moan escapes Sidney’s lips. “H-Harder…” he chokes out.

“Feel so good around me.” Evgeni mumbles as his movements become more erratic.

Sidney’s moans get louder at the new pace and he grips Evgeni’s shoulders tightly, fingernails digging into the Ursine’s skin. Water splashes up over the side of the bath but both of them are too far gone too care.

Evgeni keeps working Sidney slowly until the mage is a quivering mess in his arms. He turns his head and sucks on the pulse point on Sidney’s neck, feeling his heartbeat drumming underneath the pressure of his tongue. The Ursine feels his abdomen tighten and a familiar heat washes over him. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Sidney’s cock, stroking him with each thrust.

Sidney mewls erotically. His lips are parted and breath coming in short, sharp gasps that indicates just how close he is.

The Ursine grunts with each thrust and gasps sharply as Sidney tightens around him. He feels his hand grip onto his own, squeezing at his fingers as he cries out, his release spreading all throughout the water. His legs twitch as more water sloshes up the side of the bath.

“Z-Zhenya…?” Sidney pants heavily, loosening his grip on Evgeni as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Shh…” He soothes, peppering kisses along Sidney’s shoulder as he rides the trembling figure through his release. He continues to rut into him before finally spilling inside of him.

“Let me feel your love, Zhenya.” Sidney purrs happily as the warm sensation started to flow through his body.

The only sounds that fill the bathroom are of their breathing slowly evening out and the slight movements of water. Sidney kisses his lips gently before he starts to pull out of him with a keen whine. He shifts until he’s snuggled against the Ursine’s chest.

The bath gets drained of the dirty water and fresh water was added. Evgeni didn’t realize how lukewarm the water had gotten until he was in hot water once more. He shudders, letting the warmth seep into his skin.

Steam fills the room after a short while and Sidney sighs contently that makes the Ursine’s belly as warm as the water he’s in.

“Well…this bath certainly took an unexpected turn.” Sidney mutters, smiling up at Evgeni as he enjoys the afterglow.

Evgeni grins and hums softly. He brushed his nose in the mage’s hair as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “I enjoy it. Did I keep promise to you?”

“You did.” Sidney smiled sleepily. Their lips found each other and they kissed slowly, too exhausted to do anything more. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sidnyushka.” Evgeni returns, feeling relaxed and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did!


End file.
